The Southern Alberta Cancer Centre (SACC) (Calgary Cancer Clinic) has been a participating institution since July, 1977, in the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Program Clinical Trials of adjuvant therapy for breast cancer. Until now we have been on subcontract with NSABP. Now that our ability to accrue patients has become established, NSABP has recommended that we apply for our own grant under their sponsorship. The SACC is situated in Calgary, and provides comprehensive cancer care to the southern half of Alberta and immediately adjacent regions. This represents a population base of approximately 1 million. About 60 new cases of Stage II breast cancer are seen at present at the Centre yearly, of which 40 are eligible for NSABP trials. Because of the rising incidence of breast cancer in the Province and its rapidly growing population, increasing numbers of new breast cancer patients are being seen here at the clinic each year. Because of manditory registration into a Provincial Tumor Registry we are able to accrue all of these eligible patients into trials, and are now following 20 patients in two NSABP protocols. Because of the oil industry Calgary is a boom town. Its population is expanding rapidly, as is the incidence of cancer in general and breast cancer in particular. A provincial laboratory provides hormone receptor assays, and the Centre is formally affiliated with the University of Calgary Faculty of Medicine for programs in Cancer Education and Research.